Reyna Kam
}} |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Player: Kevin | } |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Contact: Talk/IM/Email | |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Archives: None. | |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#E9E9E9; color:#999999;" |'In The Universe At A Glance' |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Master: None. (Not a Force-Sensitive.) | |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Family: Christoph Kam (Father), Davan Kam (Brother) | |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Close Friends: Kaylee V'Dreen | |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Residence: Coruscant | |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Occupation: Diplomatic Aide | } |} Vital Statistics *'Age:' 20 *'Race:' Human *'Gender:' Female *'Hair:' Brown with some red highlights. Worn straight and kept roughly shoulder length. *'Eye Color:' Gray *'Height:' 1.7 m (5' 7") *'Weight:' 72 kg (158 lbs) *'Measurements:' 96E-66-94 (38DD-26-37) *'Dress Size:' 10 *'Sexual Orientation:' Normally heterosexual but she does occasionally find herself attracted to other women. These feeling still confuse her however so she has yet to act on any of them. *'Mode of Dress': Reyna prefers well-made clothing that flatters her full-figured body: fitted tops that show a little bit of cleavage, dresses that are cinched at the waist, A-line skirts, etc. She also has a thing for high-heeled boots and can often be seen wearing them. Reyna can dress up or down depending on the occasion and is comfortable in anything from a little black dress to survival gear. *'Speech Patterns:' Being well bred and highly educated, Reyna tends to use complex words and does her best to avoid slang terms and bad grammar. Being the daughter of a politician and a trained diplomat also means that she has a tendency to be verbose and probably talks a bit more than is strictly necessary. Personality Reyna is smart, sassy, and strong-willed. Once she she sets her sights on a goal she pursues it until it's either been achieved or she's exhausted every means at her disposal of reaching it. She is very much a no-nonsense woman who doesn't believe in petty rivalries, obsessing over minutiae, or pointless bickering. Because of this she is usually slow to anger and more likely to assault someone verbally rather than physically. Especially since she feels that most conflict can be avoided by open, honest discussion and a willingness to compromise. Her patience has its limits however, and if she feels that one or both parties are prevaricating too much or deliberately dragging their feet she will resort to bullying, cajoling, and even out-right threats in order to get them to see reason. Reyna was raised to believe that everyone should do something productive and worthwhile with their life, so even though her family is financially well off enough that she doesn't have to work she still chose to devote herself to getting a good education and finding a career. As a consequence she dislikes people who just cruise through life unnecessarily living off their riches, friends, family, or government. She also believes that government should be fair and just and that its representatives should be above reproach. If a government official is corrupt then it is up to that official's peers to censure them and if necessary remove them from office. If the government itself is corrupt then it is up to the people and any unaffected officials to reform that government through peaceful and lawful means. Armed rebellion is only acceptable when the situation is so dire as to leave the populace no other choice. Even though Reyna is hard working and well versed protocol and decorum she still has a bit of a wild streak in her. It was more pronounced when she was younger and manifested itself in pranks, partying, and minor rule infractions at her up-scale boarding school. She never broke the rules badly enough to get expelled, but an unfortunate incident at a friend's graduation party made her realize that things were starting to get out of hand. Nowadays she limits herself to reading racy spy novels, flying her classic Bespin Motors JR-4 swoop at high speeds, and spending late nights in various cantinas and dance clubs. Reyna likes to be well informed and is a bit of a "news junkie." She enjoys following current events and usually has one or two messages waiting for her from the news feeds she tracks. When it comes to relationships Reyna loves to flirt but rarely lets things get serious. Her only long term romantic relationship was uninspiring and decidedly unromantic, and as a result she's leery of getting involved with anyone again. Personal History Born in 67 BBY, Reyna Kam is the second child and only daughter of Christoph and Selenia Kam. Her older brother Davan is almost 5 years her senior, but in spite of this they got along well growing up. Her father Christoph is a high-ranking member of the Alderaanian government who is know for being stubborn but fair. Her mother is the perfect political wife: beautiful, erudite, and charming. She is tactful where her husband is blunt and often ends up smoothing the feathers he tend to ruffle. When Reyna was 10 her mother Selenia contracted Knowt's Disease. Selenia felt that replacing her body parts with cybernetics to slow down the disease would make her less human, so she chose to let the disease run its course. The next three years were hard on the family, with the relationship between Christoph and his increasingly rebellious son Davan taking the brunt of the strain. Reyna was initially upset by her mother's choice but eventually came to admire her for it. When Selenia finally succumbed to the disease things got even worse between Christoph and Davan, resulting in the latter booking passage on a freighter headed for the Outer Rim. Davan has not been home since then but he does exchange sporadic messages with his sister. He and his father have not talked since the fight that led to Davan heading for deep space At 14 Reyna's father enrolled her in Aldera Prep, an exclusive boarding school catering to the children of the rich and famous of Alderaan. While eager to learn the young Reyna found the place stuffy and boring. That all changed the day she meet Kaylee V'Dreen. Reyna was hanging out on the athletic field watching the school's cheer team practice their routine when a petite little Twi'lek caught her eye. She was easily the best dancer on the team, and Reyna was so impressed with the girl's performance that she went over to say hello. The two of them hit it off and quickly became fast friends. Spending time with Kaylee made life at Aldera Prep far more enjoyable for Reyna. The two were inseparable and were always causing mischief. They did everything from scrambling the lock code on the Head Master's office to throwing parties in their rooms to sneaking out at night to go skinny dipping in the nearby lake. It was during one of their late night swims that Kaylee surprised Reyna by kissing her. The kiss itself wasn't actually that shocking; Kaylee was openly bisexual and Reyna knew that Kaylee was attracted to her. What was shocking was that Reyna actually found herself enjoying the kiss. Confused by what she was feeling, Reyna grabbed her things and fled back to the school. She avoided Kaylee for a while, but she missed her friend and knew that avoiding Kaylee would just hurt her feelings. Eventually she decided that she had to find Kaylee and talk things out. Reyna explained that while she liked the kiss she wasn't sure that she could return Kaylee's feelings. Kaylee was understandably disappointed but was glad that Reyna was at least being honest with her. Things were rough for a while but eventually their friendship recovered and they are still best friends to this day. There is still an undercurrent of mutual sexual desire between them however, even if Reyna doesn't recognize it as such. At 17 Reyna and Kaylee both graduated from Aldera Prep and threw a big party to celebrate. There was plenty of music, dancing, drinking, and boys, and things quickly grew rowdy. Reyna was feeling adventurous and free of inhibitions and decided that tonight would be the night she lost her virginity. Choosing the best looking guy she could find she made her way over towards him and turned on the charm. While at Aldera Prep Reyna had grown into a stunningly beautiful young woman and had become quite a gifted speaker as well, so she had no trouble charming her intended target. When he suggested going someplace more private Reyna readily agreed. Unfortunately things were not as enjoyable as Reyna had hoped they'd be. Her chosen partner was selfish and inconsiderate and only cared about his own pleasure. As soon as he was finished he headed back to the party looking smug, while Reyna was left feeling upset and decidedly unsatisfied. Eventually Kaylee noticed Reyna was missing and went looking for her, only to find her still in bed and close to tears. After finding out what happened and comforting her friend, Kaylee went looking for Reyna's erstwhile partner to give him a piece of her mind. The guy was nowhere to be found however and no one recognized his name. He must have been one of the many gatecrashers at the party. Afterwards Reyna realized that her life was starting to get out of control. She felt that if she hadn't been so inebriated she would have been able to pick up on the guy's over-inflated opinion of himself and would have avoided having such a disappointing "first time." When she started classes at the University of Alderaan later that year she was a much more serious young woman. She still liked to flirt and still liked to have an occasional drink, but she never let either activity get out of hand again. While at U of A Reyna met a quiet young man named William. He was sweet and caring (if a little dull) and the two started dating. Things eventually turned physical, and while William was considerate in the bedroom he was also uninspired. Feeling unfulfilled on both a emotional and physical level Reyna began drifting away from William, and roughly a year after they started dating Reyna officially broke things off with him. Shortly after she turned 20 Reyna graduated from U of A with a degree in Intergalactic Relations and a minor in Linguistics. A month later she applied for a job with the Republic's Diplomatic Corps, and between her family's connections and her high marks at University she was readily accepted. She is currently working as one of many floating aides assigned to the Corps's senior diplomats and negotiators, but she is slowly building a name for herself. Abilities of Note Reyna is not a Force Sensitive and has no superhuman abilities. However, she is extremely good at reading the body language and vocal queues of most humanoid species. This makes her adept detecting lies, sensing someone's mood, reading between the lines, etc. So unless the being in question is radically different from Humans it is almost impossible for them to fool her if she's actively trying to "read" them. Reyna is also something of a linguist and can speak, as well as read and write, many different languages. She is currently fluent in Bothese, Ryl, Durese, Sullustese, and Mon Calamarian in addition to Basic. Kam, Reyna